mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Wonka0111
Wonka0111 is both a Text-To-Speech comedy video creator as well as a character in the videos. Wonka0111 (video creator) Wonka0111 began his TTS videos with the first episode of what would later become the eight-part "Microsoft Sam's Error Adventure." Though the first video was slow and was mostly just Sam reading a bunch of made-up errors, it later went on to have much more of a plot involving Sam and Mike teaming up to defeat the evil Steve Ballmer, Tux, and the Windows Vista Creation Factories. In this series, in addition to the typical characters of Microsoft Sam, Mike, and Mary, he also created three original characters: Microsoft Geezer (Sam's grandpa), YouTube Audio Preview Voice, and Linux Anna. After the series had ended, he decided to take a break from TTS videos for a while, but they proved popular enough that he decided to make the video "Linux Anna is Forced to Read Insane Errors," which didn't have much of a storyline other than just Linux Anna, taken prisoner by the Microsoft Voices, being forced to read the same kind of crazy errors that Sam and co. had to constantly deal with. This video also debuted another original Wonka0111 character, Random High-Pitched Speakonia Voice Who Does The Intro. Finally, Wonka0111's most recent work is Microsoft Mike's Space Adventure, which goes back to having a storyline and uses many characters from the earlier videos. The videos are much longer than the earlier series, but he also updates much less frequently, and there was a year and a half gap between Episodes 4 and 5. After its completion, it was announced that several one-shot error/sign videos will be made between the end of the series and the end of April, at which time a new series will be started. What type of series it is depends on viewer votes, so it is currently unknown. The first of the one-shots (collectively known as "Files from the Wonka0111 Asteroid Fortress") is titled "Linux Diarrhanna Reads Torturous Engrish ." Wonka0111 (character) Wonka0111 also features as a character in Microsoft Mike's Space Adventure. After Mike, Mary, and Microsoft Geezer escape from Linux Anna's jail cell, Mike uses a communicator to request a lift to the Wonka0111 Asteroid Fortress. There, they meet the creator of the videos himself, who, as such, is able to change the images of the characters to whatever they want (such as Mike from a stick figure to Captain Price, or Mary from a stick figure to Trudy Chacon.) He later uses this ability to turn Mike temporarily into a Teletubby when Mike keeps bothering him about the long gap between episodes. Wonka0111 was then captured by Linux Anna's Tux Clones when Captain Tux snuck up behind him and shot him with an Anti-Video-Creator-Powers gun. He was then forced by Linux Anna to re-write Episode 07 of the series so that everything would go perfectly for Linux Anna and badly for her enemies, but he tricked her into not noticing an intruder who was actually Radar Overseer Scotty come to eat her. Afterwards, he helped the Speakonia gang escape from the Linux Fortress and got his revenge on Captain Tux and Linux Ninja Master in the process by turning them both into "the most retarded-looking penguins in the universe." During the duel against Linux Diarrhanna, Wonka0111, with the assistance of Bob, summoned Colonel Ramirez and his ROFL-Dragon ship as reinforcements, finally taking the heroes and captive villain back to the Asteroid Fortress. Upon returning to the Fortress, he imprisoned Linux Diarrhanna and discussed the future of the series with the other characters. He currently resides on the Wonka0111 Asteroid Fortress. The original plan was for Wonka0111 to use his actual voice for the character, but due to poor recording equipment, the original voice samples ended up sounding like a dying cow giving birth to a rusty tractor while getting Communist Roll'd in the Diarrhea-Infested Toilet, and so he decided to just use a Speakonia voice instead, namely Adult Male #3, American English. Since his power is to change the images of any character in the series, he made his own image into Chuck Norris just because he could. Trivia *Wonka0111 was strongly inspired by Thunderbirds101's series to make his own. He has also submitted several errors (and signs) that were accepted in Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors, mostly relating to Linux Anna. *Like TB101, Wonka0111 also has his own Classic Profanity Line heard in his videos: HOLYF---INGSHITBITCHASSCRAPDAMMIT TIMES (large number). *After a complaint by a viewer, he now censors the F word in all of his videos, having the characters just say "Eff" whenever it comes up. The viewer that sent the complaint is soon to be gang raped by the Barney Bunch. *He used to use Windows XP, but has since upgraded to 7. For the segments where Microsoft Anna talks in one of his videos, he used a friend's Vista computer to get her voice. * The series following Microsoft Mike's Space Adventure is the first part of his channel to use viewer submitted suggestions, in this case suggestions regarding the type of series done. It will be decided on at the end of April. Category:Wonka0111 Characters Category:Video Makers Category:TTS Video creators Category:Users